


Sweetness

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [106]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon and Ricky are ready to go trick and treating, but Sansa and Robyn are keeping them waiting until they are ready for their dramatic entrance.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Sweetness

Jon stared at his watch while their son bounced restlessly on his knee.

About an hour ago Sansa took their daughter, nine years old and way too smart and wise for her age, upstairs to get ready for Halloween.

He wasn’t sure what she had planned to do to the two of them, but by now he was expecting something quite spectacular.

Knowing Sansa it was gonna be something quite spectacular.

“Dad?” Ricky looked up and let out a deep sigh. He could barely talk, but even when he didn’t have the words to tell what he wanted, his face spoke for him.

Jon let his hands go through the lovely red curls Sansa was so proud of. “Mommy and Robyn will be down in a second.”

The little boy nodded and cocked his head while he stared at the little toy soldier in his hands. “Sweets…” He murmured. He had probably heard the word countless of times during the last couple of days since his sister was non stop talking about breaking her own personal record of highest amount of sweets she had gathered on a Halloween night.

“Sansa?” After another look on his watch Jon lifted Ricky up and walked towards the bottom of the stairs. “Are you and Robyn almost ready?” He didn’t get an answer. Instead he heard a soft chuckling right above his head.

“Are you ready, dad?” Robyn whispered and Jon rolled his eyes.

Of course. They wanted a dramatic entrance. As if they hadn’t lost enough time already. It was getting late and if they wouldn’t leave soon, Ricky wouldn’t be in bed in time, which meant that tomorrow, during Jon’s daddy day he would be impossible to handle.

Little Ricky however clapped his hands in anticipation and Jon decided that playing along would probably be a lot easier than arguing about it. “I’m ready.” He reached for his phone and started videoing whatever was going to happen.

“Once upon a time…” Robyn clearly had inherited her mother’s love for stories and fairytales. “…there was a beautiful queen.”

Sansa appeared on top of the stairs and Jon’s lips curled up into a bright smile. She had a golden crown on her head and she wore a tight fitting purple dress. In one hand she held a wooden box. In the other she had a bright red apple.

“The queen wanted to be the most beautiful lady in the entire kingdom and for a long time she was.” Robyn continued while staying hidden, probably in her own room in front of the mirror to admire her own reflection. “But one day, when she asked her magic mirror the same question as she asked every day…”

“Mirror, mirror on the wall.” Sansa slowly walked down the stairs while she recited the famous words. “Who’s the fairest of them all?” When she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked up and waited just like the rest of the family until their daughter would appear.

“The mirror however didn’t answer that the queen was the most beautiful lady in the land, because she no longer was.” Robyn appeared. She had a red bowtie in her hair and she wore a wonderful dress that seemed to have come straight from a fairytale book. “Snow White was.” In one hand she held a cute stuffed bird and in the other she held a giant basket for all the sweets her costume was supposed to get her. Slowly and almost majestically, she probably had practiced a lot during the last couple of weeks, she walked down the stairs.

“And?” Sansa wrapped an arm around Jon and pecked his cheek. He didn’t doubt she left a very clear lipstick mark behind for everyone to see. “Was it worth the wait?”

Jon put Ricky down and then he wrapped an arm around Sansa’s shoulder, making sure he wouldn’t ruin her make-up or outfit. “Is our Snow White sure the Queen is no longer the fairest of them all?” He whispered in her ear. “Because I have my doubts.”

Sansa giggled and they both watched how Ricky tried to capture his sister’s birdie, but didn’t get the chance to succeed. “It might be better if you don’t tell her that.” Sansa clapped her hands and reached for Ricky’s hand to pull him away from his sister. “Who’s ready to go trick and treating?”

Jon assumed that the deafening screaming and yelling meant that both their children were.


End file.
